The Marauders Turn
by TheWritingHeart
Summary: This story is mainly focasing on Sirius Black, but also a lot on the marauders, Lily Evan's and Regulas Black. It starts in the summer before Sirius's 5th year and his disownment. Could all of the Marauders have lived and still have won the war?
1. 1 The Disownment of the Black Spots

**The Marauders Turn**

**Hello, this is my first story on this website and the first chapter of this story of mine, The Marauders Turn. I hope that this doesn't end up being too big of a story, but it does seem that it will become longer then I had first thought. The story will be focasing on Sirius and the Marauders, along with his little brother Regulas and Lily Evan's. This also starts in the summer, before his 5th year. I know that his brother will seem nicer and much more Muggle-Born pro, but that was kind of my idea. As you meet Peter for the first time in this story, he will also seem different. The idea is that the Marauders kind of get to write their own story, being able to change things that happened and change the ways that some people acted. You won't ever see them actually talking about "changing" any of this, but it will be like what happened in the books never actually happened. I won't give away anything, but here's a few small things that they do change. Peter is a little more brave and a lot more loyal. Regulas is close to his brother and loves the Marauders. You'll also see a little of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. The quiestion driving this story is this; Did the Marauders all have to die? Or could they have changed their actions and still have won the war? I hope that you enjoy. Cheers!**

As I woke in a room mostly unfamiliar to me, I instantly wondered how quickly I could escape my "prison" and get to the Potter's or Lupin's, at the very least the Pettigrew's. But as my mother shouted my name up the stairs, pure venom soaking every word, I knew she was too mad at me already to want me to have any pleasure.

As my mother called my name again (this time I could almost hear her grinding teeth) I swung my legs over the side of my bed and started to look for my shirt. After I located it (and after my mother called for me again), I ran a hand threw my hair and started teetering towards the door.

The steps creaked loudly as I stepped on one after the other, but my mother hardly seemed to notice the sound as she continued to chat happily with Regulas. I walked down in to the kitchen, with every step wishing I could be walking down in to the Potter's kitchen, when Regulas finally seemed to notice the creaking stairs.

"Good morning," Regulas said to me quietly, as he pushed past me to the frying pan. I knew my brother was probably the only relative I had (that wasn't disowned) that loved me and still thought that I was worth something; but it has always been so hard to continuously show the same love and respect to a boy that is practically in league with murder's.

"Morning," I said back as I moved to the cupboard with the plates. "How's she been?"

"To me, fine. But she's been grumbling about you since I got up." He whispered, slowly choosing which piece of bacon he wanted.

"Which was?"

"Two hours ago. Sleep well?"

I thought back to the two dreams I'd had; does yes and no count as an answer?

"Yeah, I slept okay." Well, from what I remember. "So, mother," I started as I stepped towards the muffins. "How has your week been?"

"Great until you showed up."

"Mother, we have talked about this; if you don't want me to come around anymore, then just get a black cat and name him Sirius."

"I would never do that, because that would be a great insult to all cats." I just shook my head. Almost all of the time I hated my mother, but on the few occasions when she was being sarcastic, I felt a small ping of love towards her. "So Reggie, when is Astoria coming around? It seems like ages since I last saw her! And maybe she'll bring her sweet friend? What was her name again, Daphne?" And these were the times I would have rather just to curse her, because I knew where she was heading.

"Yes, it's Daphne, Daphne Greengrass. She is wonderful, I plan on welcoming her in to my group of friends; they would be delighted to know her better."

"Yes I quite agree with you Regulas, I think she'll be an excellent addition to your friends. And if no one else thinks to take her as their lady, then maybe one of your wonderful friends will take her as theirs."

My mother said this all very pointedly, but it took a few minutes for Regulas to catch on to what she was hinting. He never liked to think badly of our mother, but he always disliked her pointedness in mocking me or with trying to hook me up, as it was.

"You know mother, I think Evan Rosier already has his eye on dear Daphne, and Astoria told me that she believes Daphne to be quite taken with him; she rather expects them to get together soon." And these were the dear moments when I loved my little brother.

"Oh, well that is sad, you know, Sirius, there-,"

"Mother, please, I've told you numerous times that I will not date anyone that you set up for me."

"But she's beautiful; she's smart, sweet and she's pure-blood! A great marriage would come of it and you'd like her so very much! Regulas just explained how great of a person he thinks she is! And if you don't like who I think is great, then what about your brother? I know you love him, you respect him, and you understand him, why can't you just marry a good girl instead of mud?"

I flinched at her mention for a Mud-blood, I hated the name calling.

"I have never once said that I was going to marry a Muggle-born, I just said that I am not going to marry someone that you set up for me! I don't agree with _you_ and no matter how much Regulas likes someone, if you are forcing me in to the marriage, than it is not going to be a good marriage. Besides, if you even listened to a little of what Reg's just said, then you'd know that she was already taken!"

"You are more handsome and more eligible to marry a girl like that than some half-blood! I know that Regulas was just trying to help you; he does that all the time! Why don't you stand up for yourself?"

"I have been, ever since I was born! But you never listen to me, you never understand me, you have never loved me! But you do love Regulas, even if you don't listen to or understand him, so he, like the amazing brother that he is, has tried to help me, has tried to find our middle ground! But you won't cooperate! You won't show the love and mercy that a Mother is supposed to show!"

"How do you know how a mother is supposed to act?"

"Because I've watched my friends all have mothers that loved them, understood them, that took the bloody time to know them! While you jam your thoughts and ideals of pure-blood and the name of Black down mine and Regulas's throats! What kind of mother does that? A wicked Black mother, that's who does that!"

My mother looked at me, first without emotion, than confusion and finally with hatred and disgust. We'd been having these fights for years, but in the last few months, it had gotten much worse. It took almost nothing to start a battle with my mother now. But no matter how many times I yelled at her and Reg tried to convenes her of her wrong doing, she never seemed to understand. Now though, it seemed she was tired of it all, and I knew how she was going to end this war.

"Regulas, do you agree with your brother?" She never looked at him and never again did she look at me.

My dearest little brother looked at me too, and I saw his brave heart fill with the emotion of what we both knew would happen, no matter what he said. I often thought that he should have been put in Gryffindor, but he had always wanted to make our mother proud and he didn't want what was about to happen, because who would she let take care of her but her sons? But at this moment, I knew that no matter what the Hat had said, he was a Gryffindor and my mother was a Troll.

"Yes, I agree with everything." He said simply, but strongly, proudly. We could have been the same person at that moment, and to my mother, we might as well have been.

"You're not just saying that to help your brother?" Her face was warping in to something very ugly.

"No, we've both talked about this and agreed with each other on everything."

"Everything; then why have you never expressed this?"

"I have, many times, but you never understand. And I haven't been as blunt about it, because I still have a small amount of love for you." This was far too much for our mother; she was tired of being shown her faults.

"Creature!" She called out for the house-elf.

There was a snap in the air, as Creature popped in front of his Mistress.

"Yes, my beloved Mistress Black?" He bowed.

"Please escort these traders out of the house. Sirius and Regulas Black, you are both banished from this house and disowned, from me and from Creature until my death. After my death, the house will be given to Bella, if she be dead by then as well, then it will go to Cissy. If both be gone, then it will go to one of their Aires, if there be none, then the house will be taken care of by Creature and then hidden from the world forever. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother." We said this together, both feeling hurt and relieved. I felt terrible for Regulas, but I knew he could finally speak his mind.

"Goodbye my sons." And she turned away, never to look at us again.

I looked over at Regulas, feeling deeply worried about him and I felt so bad for this, he didn't disserve it. As I looked over, he put his head in his hands and I didn't know exactly what he was feeling. A moment passed and I walked over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder and sitting down next to him.

"What are we going to do?" He asked and I shrugged, not really knowing.

"Where are we going to live?" He asked again. "Bella would never take us in now; Andy is having a baby and Cissy wouldn't only because she is afraid of everyone." I thought for a moment, slowly coming up with my answer.

"We'll go to the Potter's for a while. Mr. and Mrs. Potter have always said that they would take me in; they would never turn away my brother. But we'll go to Andy first; she can at least help us out. I think uncle Alphard will help us out money-wise." A few more moments passed in silence, both of us just trying to figure out what exactly just happened.

"I wonder when she'll burn us from the tapestry." Regulas asked, almost amused with the thought.

I laughed at this, forgetting about the old curtain. "I don't know, probably in a few days in a drunken fit." He chuckled slightly, lifting his head.

"Well, as long as we have each other, I think we'll be fine. It's a really nice feeling, you know? Knowing that mum knows I'm not all in to the pure-blood thing. I feel free."

"Me too."

We walked up the steps to Ted and Andy's house, our Hogwarts Trunks full of as many of our things as we could stuff in, our wands in our back pockets. Reg knocked twice and a moment later we heard Andy shouting that she was coming, her small pregnant body slowly making its way to us.

"Hello- she didn't!" It only took her a second to realize what had happened. Regulas looked almost shocked at her quick interpretation, but I was used to it.

"Can I use your loo?"

"Don't be an idiot! Get in, get in, it's getting dark."

I knew Regulas wasn't exactly comfortable with me leaving him alone, but I really needed the loo. Regulas has never exactly been close to Andy, and her rough demeanor and the fact that she looks a lot like Bellatrix has always scared him away.

We shuffled in, as Andy walked in to the kitchen. "Hungry?" she shouted after us, as I moved to the loo and Regulas pulled our things in to the living room.

"Yes, very!" Regulas shouted back as I closed the door.

"So we all know that you have had tension with your mother since you were born," Ted pointed at me. "But how did Regulas get mixed up in all of this?" Ted asked, as he took another bite of his pie.

Andromeda (Andy) had made her famous chicken pie and potatoes for dinner; this also had helped Regulas feel more comfortable, considering that it was his favourite meal.

"Well, Sirius and mum were having their normal row, mum wanting him to date a pure-blood girl, him not wanting anything to do with pure-blood girls. And then Sirius started talking about her bad mothering and started adding my name to his arguments. It just kind of spiraled out from there." Said Regulas, as he scooped Mashed Potatoes on to his plate. "Will you pass the gravy Sirius?"

"Will I?" I asked sarcastically. He glared, and I passed the gravy, still laughing but not wanting to make him mad. I already felt like a piece of dung getting him disowned and all, I really didn't want to make things worse.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Andy asked, as she brought out small bowls of her home-made vanilla Ice Cream.

"Well, we were hoping to stay with you guys for tonight and maybe tomorrow. I'm going to floo over to the Potter's tonight and talk with James about it all. I think the Potter's will take us in at least for the rest of the summer; I'm always welcome at the Potter's. And last summer when Mrs. Potter met Regulas, she was really taken with him."

"Good, good. What about money? We can help you a little, but I'm not sure with how much." Ted told me, turning serious.

"Thank you, that'll help. Uncle Alphard said that he'll take care of our livings, so I hope that we won't have to barrow too much from you. If you could give us 2 galleons tomorrow to ride the Knight Bus, then we should be fine, we just have to get over to Alphard's."

"That we most certainly can do. I need to go over to Gringotts tomorrow anyway, so I can take you at least that far, than I can give you whatever you need. What time were you thinking of going over there?"

"I told Alphard around 11 in the morning, but he said that we could come at any time, he has a day off."

"Okay then, we'll leave at 10:00; get you two off to Alphard's by 11:00."

"I was going to stay here and help Andy with the house." Said Regulas, as he put chocolate sauce on his ice cream. I gave him a weird look, wondering why _he_ was going to be helping Andy. He colored and added-"She asked me to help her."

Andy, no fool, quickly but naturally chimed in. "I need help reaching some of the higher places, dust collects up there quickly."

"Why don't you ever let me help then?" Ted yelled out (he's always been a bit dramatic, but kind tempered) "I'm always asking you what you need help with, but you never tell me! Why does Regulas get to help you?"

"Oh Ted, stop being a baby. Men are usually content without having to clean about the house!"

"Yeah, well those men don't usually love their wives as much as I do!"

"Oh really? So uncle Alphard didn't love Aunt Millie as much as he says? Because he _never_ cleaned the house." Ted glared, but he started lovingly cuirassing her cheek.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Sug-,"

"Nope, nope! We're out of here!" Regulas and I got up quickly, taking our plates with us. Ted and Andy always became rather disgusting with their "affectionate name calling" (their words not ours!) and it was always worse if they'd been arguing beforehand.

"Babies!" Andy called after our retreating backs.

Ten minutes later Regulas and I were at the fire place, getting ready to floo to the Potter's. Ted and Andy were nowhere in sight.

"Where are they?" Regulas asked. "I wanted to say goodbye."

"Right now, are eyes are probably better off not being able to see them." We both shuddered. "Well, I suppose we should just shout that we're leaving and then run for it." Regulas nodded and threw in a pinch of floo powder.

"Andy, we're going to the Potter's. We'll be back later!" I shouted out, throwing my own floo powered into the fire as Regulas disappeared.

"Goodbye!" I called as I jumped in, said where I was going and disappeared.

"So she finally did it? Finally had enough of you?" Mr. Potter teased, as we all sat down near the fire. It hadn't taken us long to explain our disownment, but as soon as we had, Mrs. Potter started crying her eye's out as she ran to the kitchen, calling that she'd make tea. Every few minutes we'd hear a "poor, poor dears, don't disserve that, not at all!"

If Mrs. Potter over reacted, then Mr. Potter didn't react enough. He was absolutely calm about it, he'd actually told me that he thought it was funny how worked up my mother got about it all.

I hadn't been able to tell James yet (he'd just gotten in to the shower when we'd come), but I was about to leave Regulas to talk with Mr. Potter, when Mrs. Potter brought in the tea.

"Thank you." We'd all chimed as she passed around the cups.

"Well, I think I'll go tell Prongs." I said as I got up, taking my tea with me.

I quickly climbed up the stairs to the second level and took a right at the top of the stairs. I opened James door and walked in unannounced, moving over to his bathroom door. I heard the water turn off, and knocked on the door, three times on the top of the door, twice at the bottom, our signal.

"Padfoot?" He called threw the door.

"Hello mate." I called back. I sat down against the wall of the bathroom. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much, just dripping water everywhere. Just so you know I have blotchy red eyes because of one of Peter's practical jokes."

"Why would I care if you had blotchy red eyes?"

"Because maybe I was crying or something, and you know, you're my best mate, so you'd probably care."

"Good point. Well, now I know, so I won't worry. And how'd Peter set up jokes in your house already? We've only been back from Hogwarts two days!"

"I have no clue, but I know it's him."

"Garlic bomb?"

"Yes! And it landed on my head the second I came in to my room the first time! I still smell like garlic." He opened the door, his towel wrapped around his head like a turban, wearing only an old pair of jeans.

"You know, I think those are mine." I told him. He looked down at his jeans.

"You know, I think your right. So, what's new with you?"

I stopped a moment, thinking about how to say this. I decided to just come out with it; beating around the push with James only made him unnecessarily worried.

"Oh, you know, Regulas and I just got disowned and banished from our house, mother and the rest of our family that isn't already disowned." He looked at me, his face unemotional, but I knew he felt bad for me.

He came over and sat down, putting his arm around my shoulders. I took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "You're moving in. That's final." We sat in silence for a moment, and I realized only then how tired and how hurt I was by my mother. No matter how much I wanted to hate her, I'd always known that I didn't really hate her. But she was no longer my mother, at least in her mind.

"Okay." That was all that I said and all that I had to say. James and I never really talked about it again. Every now and then, when it was raining and I was just sad or when my mother's name came up, we'd talk about it for a moment, but that was it. He knew and understood and I never felt like I had to explain it to him, because he was my best friend and he knew me better than anyone, as I knew him better than anyone else.

Like James said, we were staying at the Potter's and that was the end of it. After a few days, we were settled in James room (which was a little small, but it worked).

We usually just hung out at the Potters, not doing too much. On nice days we'd go and play Quidditch; if it was raining then we'd play cards, Wizards Chess or Exploding Snap.

We hadn't seen the rest of the Marauders yet, but that ended one Saturday, a week and a half after we had been settled in.

It started with an early morning. I woke at 6:50, the sun pouring throw the window. I would have normally been fast asleep, but because of the large spot of sunshine that decided to shine right on my face, it was hard to be asleep.

I woke slowly, not wanting to be awake, but as soon as I was, I threw the first thing that my hand landed on at James face. He woke with a yelp, but considering that I had thrown _Hogwarts, A History_ at his face, I couldn't really blame him.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, WHAT IN MERLINS BEARD DID YOU JUST THROW AT MY FACE?" James yelled out at me, as he tried to glare at me, even though he couldn't see a thing without his glasses. "Did you just throw a book at my face?" He pulled the said book out from his covers.

"Truthfully I _didn't_ know that it _was_ a book till _after_ I threw it at said face." I replied as I started looking around for my pants.

"Oh, well _that_ makes it all better Sirius; you didn't _know_ that it was a book till _after_ you threw it at your best mate! Why couldn't you have thrown something, you know, round or soft or light?" Regulas rolled over.

"Well, the answer is simple; you don't carry round, soft or light things on your floor. So how _could_ I throw one of those things? And I could have easily hit Regulas, so how do you know for sure that I wasn't aiming for him?"

"Because Sirius, you knew that if you hit me, then I would just get mad and not think to throw something back at you till after I had yelled at you. But you know that with Regulas, he'll throw something back, yell a curse word at your face and then fall back asleep, which would be no fun for you, unless you were just trying to bug him. But oh no, you wanted someone to get up with you, so you wouldn't be bored and alone!" As he'd been yelling this, we'd both started locating our clothes (or one of the others clothes, as they were all pretty well mixed at this point) and getting dressed, so that at the end of his little speech, we were semi-dressed and walking out of the bedroom.

We left Regulas to sleep, as he often liked to sleep in.

"Very good observation there Prongs, just one problem." I said, as we walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Yeah, what's that?" He asked, as he jumped four steps and landed on the landing.

"I wouldn't be bored, because your mother is making breakfast and she's always more than happy to talk my ear off. And I like talking with your dad, so I would already have two other people more than ready to give me attention."

He just glared at me as we walked in to the kitchen. The delicious smell of Blueberry muffins, jam and scrambled eggs hit us instantly, and I wondered how anyone could ever learn to make such amazing food.

"Good morning boys, sleep well?"

"Good morning mum." We said in unison, as we always did. I could easily understand how most people would mistake us for twins if we didn't look different.

Mum (or Mrs. Potter) was scurrying around the kitchen, whispering orders at things, her wand pointing here and there.

"But see mum, the question is 'How did we wake up'." James told her, as we sat down at the table.

"Oh really, is that so?" She asked, as she laid out plates, napkins and forks on the table.

"Yes, because see, Sirius has a bad habit of liking to hit me in the face with hard objects in the morning, particularly books and especially _Hogwarts_, _A History_."

"Pshhh, do you believe this guy mum? Saying I would hit him with hard books. Now, if you want to see something brutal, look at this scrape he gave me." I showed Mrs. Potter (who was only half paying attention to us) the very nice and bright red scrape James had given me the day before, which was located on my knee. Well, James didn't technically give it to me, more as he scraped my knee while we were playing football (a muggle game). But none the less, it was something that I had on him, and he was now blubbering about books and Merlin's Beard.

After a few minutes of James blubbering, it started to annoy me, which lead to my swift, but loud tackle which lead to the two of us wrestling (wriggling about) on the floor under the table.

"Regulas dear, it's breakfast time!" Mum yelled up the stairs, totally unfazed by our yells and bangs. "Now boys, stop fighting and go wash your hands!"

After a minute or two more of our little fight, James ended it by pulling my hair roughly (which he knew I hated) and running over to the sink before I could think to do anything else.

Regulas came down as we were finishing with the sink. He was still extremely sleepy, his eye's mostly shut, his hair puffing out at strange angles and he was walking like a zombie. But somehow, I could easily see why he was considered the hottest boy in Slytherin and Ravenclaw (I was the hottest in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and the second hottest in Slytherin- Slytherin's usually hated me).

"So, Regulas dear, how did you sleep?" Mum asked, glaring at us. "And I would like a straight answer about that." Regulas sat down next to me, as Mr. Potter walked throw the white French doors in to the kitchen.

"I would have slept really well, except that Sirius and James kept talking in their sleep and stealing my pillows." He laid his head down on the table.

"What were these weirdo's talking about in their sleep?" Mr. Potter asked jokingly, as he handed around the pan of eggs.

"Oh, you know. James was talking about Lily Evan's and Sirius was mumbling about a bunch of girls all over him. The usual."

Mum shook her head at this, slightly embarrassed that "her boys" were so girl crazy, but as she walked to her chair, she stopped and patted my head, telling us as she did that- "We really need to get you boys some haircuts."

"Nooo!" We all said, even Mr. Potter, who well knew that that also meant himself.

"Oh, please, boys, don't be over dramatic! The last haircuts you all got you loved, remember?" We jokingly glared at her, as none of us could ever really be mad at her.

"Only you liked our haircuts, we all hated them." James said, as Mrs. Potter popped a strawberry into Regulas's mouth; he'd been half asleep even as he whispered "Nooo" in to the table.

"Well, everyone is going to start thinking I let you all run wild if I don't get you in to the barbers soon! I already let you run around the house half naked, do you really want to start looking like George of the Jungle?"

"Nooo," We all mumbled, as mum looked a little smug; she knew she'd be getting her way.

"Good, then we'll head to the barbers after breakfast." And with that, she gently shook Reg's shoulder and sat down, pulling the food towards her plate.


	2. 2 DA's and Muggle Groceries

**The Marauders Turn**

**A/N: Okay, so I know there was a small wait on this, I am so sorry! It was just really hard for me to come up with quite the right way to start this chapter. But I think I figured it out, and I hope you like it. Just so we're clear, the Marauders have other nicknames then their Animagus names. Sirius: Shirly. James: Jamie. Remus: Remy. Peter: Pet. & Regulas: Reg and Reggie. And D.A.'s are Diagon Alley Cops, kind of like Mall Cops, but D.A. cops. Their usually mean and just like picking fights. I hope that you all like this second chapter. Please review, no fire please, but please tell the truth. It really makes me feel more motivated! And thank you for those that have reviewed and for those that have read! Love you all!**

Mrs. Potter was very excited for our trip in to town (Diagon Alley) and wouldn't stop talking about it all through breakfast and all the way in to London. She finally stopped when we walked in to The Leaky Cauldron. Before we'd left for London though, we called Remus and Peter, and set up to meet them at the new Joke Shop in Diagon Alley.

There seemed to be a lot of people that were just as excited as Mrs. Potter in the Alley that day. All sorts of people were bustling around, looking in at the beautiful shops. Happy chattering followed us everywhere; as we walked in to Quality Quidditch, as we were all fitted for new cloaks in Madam Malkin's and even as Regulas was tripped by James and up-ended a cart of Dragon Dung (which was followed by a huge wave of laughter).

After Mr. Potter and the Dragon Dung cart owner had cleaned up the dung and everyone had finally stopped laughing (Naturally James was the last to stop), we finally headed off for the Barbers.

It didn't take long to find the Barbers, and took even less time for the Barberets (as we'd christened the lady Barbers) to prune (as mum called it) our hair. We were done and out in less than 30 minutes.

After we left the shop, the Potter's gave James, Regulas and I some money to buy some ice cream and told us to invite Peter and Remus over for the night.

As we headed to the new Joke Shop (Gambol and Japes) we stopped and bought our ice creams (three Strawberry and Mints). We talked with Florean Fortescue for a moment as he got our ice creams, but then we went on our way.

Five minutes from the ice cream parlor, we finally saw the brand new joke shop, Gambol and Japes. We were a little early in meeting up with Remy and Pet.

We took our time walking in to the brightly colored shop, laughing as fireworks flew over our heads and people ate candies that turned their hair Pink, Purple and Yellow.

We walked around the whole store once, then went slower as we all spread out, calling to each other as we found new and interesting things.

Regulas was the first one to find the Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks by Dr. Filibuster. We'd heard of them, but they were much more amazing then what we had been told. There were five different kinds of them; and Mr. Jape's (who was managing the store when we were there) let off one of every kind for us. They whizzed and sparkled; shot from one side of the shop to the other; shot different colored sparks at us and made amazing life size images of elephants and monkeys.

We each bought ten of every kind, along with many other things.

As we were talking with Mr. Jape and petting his pet monkey, a huge blast went off in the back of the shop. Mr. Jape left us with his monkey as he went to investigate what was going on.

We heard some talking going on, but we paid no attention to it. The monkey started dancing and jumping about, when we heard a shout of "Run for it!" ring out. We saw two people run down the walk way as a huge bang went off in the back. There were many shouts and a "Get them!"

"Hey, isn't that Peter?" James said to me as they passed. I looked back at the two runners, and recognized Remus's cloak.

"Merlin's beard James, that's Peter and Remus!" I looked at James and Regulas, they looked back at me, and then we ran as fast as we could for them.

"Remus, Peter!" We yelled out as we tried to follow our mates, but after a moment we lost them. We looked all around us; that's when I realized that Regulas wasn't with us.

"Where's Reg?" James and I yelled at each other. We instantly ran back where we had come from, but after a moment, I realized that James was no longer following me either. I looked around behind me, than looked back at the joke shop. Just before the D.A.'s saw me, I was abruptly pulled from behind and dragged off on to a very narrow side street.

"What the bloody-," But before I could finish my sentence, I was turned around and was face to face with Remus Lupin. "Where are James, Regulas and Peter?"

"They are headed for the bookshop." Remus grinned. "No 'Oh hello Remus, how are you? It's been a few weeks since we talked." His smile grew as I looked slightly dumbfounded and then I grinned back. He gave me a quick hug and I laughed, but he hushed me. "Don't want the D.A.'s to find us."

We started for the bookshop.

"Oh, hello Remy, how have you been? How was that last full moon?" I asked him.

"Hello Shirly, I've been alright. The full moon was terrible."

"I'm sure it was. So have you been staying with Pet or something?"

"No, we just ended up at the joke shop at the same time. We were looking for you when a D.A. started harassing Peter. He started getting real mean and I stepped in to help Pet defined himself. But then the D.A. called another D.A. and then Pet and the first D.A. got in a serious row, so I set off a few fireworks and then those ended up lighting some more. Then three other D.A.'s showed up, so I set off some disappearing powder, rigged a few more fireworks and then Pet and I ran for it."

"Peter grabbed Regulas then?"

"Yep, Reg caught up with us when we turned in to another side Alley. Then we saw James pass, so we grabbed him and then they headed off. James told me that you had been right in front of him, so I went looking for you and now you're all caught up." He smiled and I smiled back.

We took a pause, my grin spreading. "Man, you guys are troublesome. You make James, Reg and I look like wimps. All we've done today is brake the bathroom door and tip over a Dragon Dung cart. The Marauders were obviously not supposed to be split up."

"Yep, we're all a team. So, is Regulas going to be joining the Marauders? Has he come over to the "Dark side"?"

"Yeah, I think so. We were both disowned two days after we got home, we've been staying with Andy and the Potter's ever since."

"She finally disowned you? But why'd she disown Reg? I thought he was mummy's boy?"

"On Christmas Break he started speaking against her more. When the time came that she finally had enough of me, I guess she decided she just wanted to get rid of both of us and end all of her troubles. She hasn't had any contact with us since then. Andy told us that Narcissa had told her that she has seen mum a couple of days ago. Apparently mum burned my name from the tapestry; but Reg was still on there." I told him, as the Alley ended and we turned left to the bookshop.

"Maybe she hopes he'll change his mind, come back to her and everything."

"Yeah, but the more he's away from mum and the more he's with the Potter's, he seems to relax. I think he likes being away from all of that, being able to say exactly what he thinks about everything. He doesn't have to worry about hurting anyone's feelings. He looks and acts more like me and James too; I think we were always going to be a lot alike, even though he is defiantly still Regulas."

"That's good, I'm happy for you two." We put our arms over each other's shoulders as we walked down the street. I'd missed having all of my friends with me.

We found James, Regulas and Peter a few minutes later. They'd been talking in a far corner of the bookshop as we'd approached them, and waved as they saw us.

"What took you guys so long?" James asked as we went to stand with them.

"Oh, you know, Lily was just talking to us outside." I said.

"Yeah, she was talking about how she and Severus were just doing so well." Remus added.

"WHAT?" James bellowed dramatically; he then went running outside.

"Lily wasn't really out there, was she?" Regulas asked as soon as James was out of ear-shot.

"Nope, but he's always funniest when he's being a dork…err, dorkier." I said, as we all watched the door, waiting for James to reappear, acting as if he was actually upset.

But he never did. We waited a few minutes, and then I mirrored him (our mirrors are like the muggle-Skype, but through mirrors).

"James." I said to the mirror. A second later I was seeing James's face. He looked slightly worried, but he had a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"We have company boys. Looks like the old D.A.'s aren't about to give up, I guess we'll have to fight our way out." James whispered.

"They've forced our hand." Peter said, excitement turning his cheeks a light shade of pink.

"We'll have to run for it." Remus said, as he started stretching his arms. Remus and Peter weren't good at very many sports, but the muggle sport of Cross Country was their best.

"So this is my first day as a Marauder." Regulas said. "Bring it on." He looked pumped.

"James, don't run out until we do. Remus, keep in the back and throw them some hexes." I ordered; as I was the ringleader of our group. "Peter, lead the way with Regulas. Is everyone ready?" I asked, looking around at my best friends. "Get ready, one…two…three!"

As we zoomed out of the shop, the D.A.s were so freaked out that most of them just jumped to the sides of the road; some even ran away from us, as if we were an angry pack of wolves. We all laughed hard as we ran. Remus threw a few hexes, but it was mostly meaningless, as most of them had ran away, screaming for their lives.

I looked around me as we zipped through the streets, passing people as if we were ghosts, laughing as we did, having the time of our lives. I felt at home here, with my crazy friends and my wonderful little brother. It didn't matter that my mother hated me; it didn't matter that we were breaking about a hundred laws or that when we got home, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were going to yell themselves horse at us. None of that mattered, because I would always remember this moment with such happiness.

This was one of the stories that I was going to tell my kids, that I would talk about at parties, one of those that no one ever believes.

We ran and we ran, all the way to the Leaky Cauldron, each of us only taking a few seconds to throw Floo Powder in the fire and call out where we were headed.

As I stepped up to the fire, the last one to leave, I looked out the windows. The D.A.'s were getting ready to storm the pub; but by the time they threw open the door, they had just enough time to see me smile as I disappeared, zooming home.

I stumbled out of the fire, landing straight on Peter and James.

Remus and Regulas were sprawled on the couch; James, Peter and I were spread on the floor in front of the fire.

We all looked at each other, all out of breath, all with grins spread across our faces. Then we laughed so hard that it felt as if it shook the walls of the house. We laughed hard and we laughed long. It was the perfect beginning to a day, and there was nothing else to it.

"So, what are we going to do now?" James asked a while later, as we sat around in the living room.

Remus and Regulas were still on the couch; but now Peter was sitting in the only chair in the room and James and I were sitting next to Reg and Remy's feet.

We all thought for a moment. "I'm hungry." I stated.

There was another pause. "Well then, let's go find some food." Remy said, as we all shuffled out of our seats.

As we walked through the hallway to the kitchen, we started acting like we were secret spies (Because using your hands as a gun makes everything better).

James turned in to the corner of the kitchen, checking if the coast was clear. As he put his gun (fingers) in his pocket, we all put ours away as well. We laughed at each other, walking leisurely in to the kitchen as we did so.

"So, what shall we eat?" Peter asked, as we all started looking through cupboards, the pantry, the fridge and the freezer.

"I don't think there's much we can make." Regulas said, as he looked through the freezer.

James and I both looked up dramatically. "The Great Regulas says there's nothing to make?" James asked, total shook and worry written all over his face and voice.

"It can't be so! Say it isn't so Chef Regulas! Say it isn't so!" I said, acting as if the world was about to end.

Peter and Remus just looked confused, chuckling at our dramatics. "Why is it a bad thing if Regulas can't find something to eat?"

"Because Reg can make anything out of just a few things, even if it looks as if nothing good could come out of them. And he makes the best food ever, only Mrs. Potter's cooking can stand up to his." I said, as James and I went and sat down, looking around for the muggle-map of London.

"Really, only Mrs. Potter's cooking?" Peter asked looking awe struck as he re-examined Regulas, as if this changed _everything_.

"Yeah, we should just go to the shop down the street. Does anyone see the Muggle-map?" I said, as I looked through drawer after drawer, looking for the map. We heard James lift something in the living room.

A moment later, we heard James squeak, and then-, "Help me!" James squeaked out, as if he were being squished.

"I'll check on him." Remus said, as he made his way into the living room. "James, what in Merlin's beard; what were you _thinking_? You should have just looked _under_ the couch!"

"Yeah, yeah, just help a mate out, will you?" James yelled out.

"I am, I am, have patients you idiot!"

"So, what should we get?" I asked Reg, as if nothing was happening in the other room.

"LUPIN, DO NOT LET IT FALL ON MY FOOT!" James yelled out.

"POTTER JUST SHUT UP OR IT WILL!" Remus yelled back.

"It all depends on what we want to eat." Regulas said back.

"REMUS, IT'S ON MY BLOODY FOOT!"

"Personally I don't think I'll know until-,"

"JAMES STOP MOVING!"

"-I see what they have." I finished.

"SIRUIS, HELP!" Remus and James called out.

"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming! I'll be back in a minute gent's." I walked in to the living room, and found both James and Remus stuck under the couch. "How in the bloody world did you two get under there?"

"Well, one thing lead to another, and then this… just kind of happened." James told me.

"Regulas, Peter, I'm going to need your help." I just shook my head at the two under the couch. "And I thought you two were smarter than this."

"Hey, we are! It was just a small and very quick accident, okay? It's not like we're going to make a _habit_ out of this." James tried to defend himself and Remus.

Remus looked at James. "How _did_ this happen?"

James thought for a moment. "I have no clue." They started chuckling. Reg and Pet came in and just shook their heads.

"So what are we going to get?" James asked fifteen minutes later, as we got our coats on and Remus wrote a note for the Potter's.

"We're just going to go see what we want to eat and decide there." Regulas replied. "Wait; does anyone know where my hat is?" We all just shrugged; Reg was always losing his hat, even though he loved it dearly.

"Is everyone ready?" Peter shouted out from by the door.

"Yep", "Yes", "Kind of." And "Where's Martha? I can't leave without Martha!" were our replies.

We headed out, all in flip flops and light raincoats (it'd been raining since we'd come home) and Martha, Reg's hat.

We walked 2 miles to the muggle-grocery store. We stood outside the shop for a few seconds, looking in on a totally alien-shop. We'd been lucky that the Potter's always had some spare muggle-money; but we quickly realized as we walked down the aisles, that we were going to need more then luck.

"Lucky for us, Peter's half-muggle born." I said to Regulas and James, as they starred open-mouthed and nervous looking. "And Remy has enough sense to figure it all out. We'll be fine!"

"Okay, I think the soup aisle is done this way…" Peter said uncertainly as we all followed him.

He was very wrong. We ended up in the Hygiene and Ladies aisle and as soon as we all realized this; we went running all the way to the other side of the store.

"PETER! What in Merlin's beard were you thinking?" I yelled out.

"Sirius, shut up! Don't make a scene!" Remus told me sternly.

"I've told you guys for years that I'm short-sighted! I was only guessing, I couldn't read the sign! And you didn't have to follow me; you could have gone down another aisle!"

"But you're the only slightly muggle one out of all of us!" James countered back. I'm pretty sure at this point he was just flustered and totally convinced of what made Lily so mad once a month.

"Okay, well we now know not to follow anyone unless you're willing to go down….certain aisles." Remus told us, obviously trying to keep the peace.

We all grabbed a cart, picked an aisle and walked down them. My aisle ended up being the cereal aisle. I put oatmeal and 10 different kinds of cereals in my cart. I met up with James first, who'd found the popcorn, chips, cookies, and crackers. Peter came out of the drink aisle as we headed for the Delis. He actually grabbed every kind of drink in the aisle.

"Man Peter, could you grab any more drinks then that? I mean, serious-,"

"Yes?" I said, a grin spreading across my face. James just rolled his eyes and continued to the Delis, while Pet just grinned and waved me forward.

I could see Regulas heading towards us from the freezer aisle; while Remus was coming towards us from the Fruits and Veggies.

We all met up at the Delis as James ordered turkey and corned beef.

"So, what did you find Reg?" I asked, as we waited for the meat.

"I found ice cream, pie, chicken nuggets, French fries- curly and normal- and corndogs." Regulas said, looking proud as he did so.

"Regulas are you thinking that corndogs and nuggets are going to keep us healthy and well-fed?" James asked, as the meats were handed over.

"Nope, but it'll make our tummies happy!" He replied.

"Yep, right up till we get extreme stomach pain!" Peter chimed in, in a sing-song voice.

We all paused for a moment, thinking this over; then we cracked up so hard, that my barking laughing at least made one old lady jump.

"Yes Pet, you are very right." Regulas said back.

After three and a half hours we ended up back at the Potter's, everyone laden with at least six bags a piece.

We dropped the bags on to the kitchen counters and floors, thankfully rubbing our sore arms and hands.

"So Remy how much did it end up being?" James asked.

"Well Jamie-," Remus has never really liked his nickname. "It ended up being $326.45."

"I think that's just about all of my parents muggle-cash." James said with a grin. We already knew that we were in great trouble, this would only add to it.

"So what are we going to do about your parents and their wrath of anger?" Peter asked somewhat nervously.

"Oh, we'll probably have to clean the car, mow the grass, paint the flower pots, mop the floors, dust the cabinets, give the cat a bath and walk the neighbor's dog. You know, nothing much." James said, as Peter looked slightly relieved.

"So they don't yell very much?" Peter asked.

"No, on the contrary, Mr. Potter laughed when we told him we broke the bathroom door. Speaking of that, we'll probably have to fix that too." Regulas added, as he and Remus unloaded the groceries.

"And we'll have to fix the bathroom door!" James added to the list of our possible punishments.

"That's a long list." Remus added, barely paying attention as he tried to fit all of the cereals in the pantry, while keeping it in alphabetical order.

"So, is anyone up for a game of Nertz?" I called out, as I brought out the big bag of cards.

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this, I worked hard and I hope it paid off. If you want to know the real game of Nertz (which is just about the best card game in the world!) Then you can ask and I will tell you! Hope you loved it! Please review! And I need to give a shout out to my sister Jess, my personal Hermione in all things grammar and spelling. Without her, you would all be reading a wrong word and an absolute bad grammar on every paragraph, if not every sentence. Thank you!**


End file.
